Harry's Heroes
by black blade1
Summary: Harry is flung back in time further then expected. He now finds himself in Nazis Germany in a very different prisoner of war camp. Cross over with Harry Potter.
1. Just a little time travel

Title: Harry's Heroes

Author: Black Blade

Disclaimer: Not mine, never has been.

Summary: Harry is flung back in time further then expected. He now finds himself in Nazi Germany in a very different prisoner of war camp. Crossover with Harry Potter.

xXx

Chapter one: Just a little time travel.

"Right, my boy, we'll be sending you back one year," Albus explained, with a hand on Harry's shoulder. "Do you have the returner?"

"Yep," Harry said showing the snake and lion pendant that was dangling on a chain around his neck.

"Right well you know what you need to do. The returner needs one week to recognize where you are in time before it's able to send you back," Albus repeated, Harry was sure, for the twelfth time.

"Yes Albus, can't come back for a week must report to Sammy once I arrive to tell him about Voldemort's plan," Harry grumbled fed up with Albus' coddling.

"Right, my boy, and remember-"

Harry cut him off by pulling his wand. "Just cast the spell Albus before I do something we'll both regret," Harry warned. Waving the wand close to the old wizard's face.

Albus chuckled pulling his own wand as Harry prepared himself for the year leap back in time. The twenty year old tightened the belt around his slim waist, which also held the Gryffindor sword on one side and a dagger on the other. He wore muggle clothes with a long coat, which hid most of his weapons he had around his body. He casually slung a magical enhanced bag filled to the rim with enough food and clothing to last him for two weeks onto his shoulder. He once again he checked he had enough money before nodding to Albus to signal he was ready to go.

"Okay Albus, spell away." Harry grinned. "I bet you've been wanting to do this ever since I turned your hair pink."

Albus grinned back pointing his wand at the young man. "Harry you know I wouldn't do a thing like that."

Harry snorted just as Albus' spell hit him and the world dissolved into multitude of colours around him that made his eyes hurt and his stomach protest. The sensation seemed to go on forever making Harry believe that something might have gone wrong. Just when Harry started to doubt his stomach would ever be the same the colours around him settled back into their correct order.

'Oh I'm so going to get Albus for that!' Harry thought, as he looked around the large forest area he had landed ass first in.

Stars spotted the darkness above him as a large moon hung low in the sky lighting up the woodland around him. Harry frowned at the darkness around him his mind rebelling to the fact it had been a dreary Scottish day only moments before.

"Well this is just great." Harry muttered to himself.

Looking around Harry couldn't find any kind of civilization for as far as he could see through the trees. 'Now what do I do?' Harry questioned silently. He slid down the nearest tree trunk to think. 'This is not my day, this is so not my day.'

Harry didn't know how long he sat there listening to the noises in the forest. Therefore he was shocked out of his skin when footsteps sounded nearby. He quickly dived behind a bush as five people came into sight wearing a camouflage of dark colours and if it weren't for Harry's training with Snape he might have overlooked them completely. He watched as they picked their way through the forest as if they knew the area well.

Harry crouched watching, before shrugging his shoulders he had nothing else to do, he quietly pulled himself up to follow the other men. One figure kept looking around as if he could feel Harry's presence. 'He must be the leader,' Harry concluded as the man stopped the others.

Harry pulled up behind a tree and crouched back down, Snape had taught him as well as an ex-death eater could in the arts of being sneaky. He'd mastered the art to the point of being able to follow the most aware death eaters, even Snape to the man's distaste.

"What is it gov'ner?" An English voice carried to the hidden wizard.

'Well at least I know one of them is English that's a good sign,' Harry thought.

"Thought I heard something, keep a look out," an American voice replied.

'I'm getting a bad feeling about this,' Harry thought as his stomach dropped.

Choruses of "yes sir's" sounded before retreating footsteps could be heard. Harry followed a little further behind the small group keeping them within sight at al times. The other men stopped suddenly at the edge of a wide river with a bridge spanning the distance between the two sides. Harry looked the bridge over with a critical eye, the structure looked to be made poorly or in a hurry Harry guessed it might be the latter. It was nothing like the bridges he was used to seeing back home.

"Okay fellas we have twenty five minutes, get to it," the American said, making waving motions with his hands as if he was sending his kids out to play.

Harry stayed back behind the tree cover as he watched the group of four disappeared into the night as the leader stayed behind as a look out.

Harry's keen eyes trailed the other four as they climbed up the bridge's wooden support beams stopping at points to plant, what Harry believed to be explosives. His eyes drifted back to the leader of the group from time to time as the other men worked.

'This looks interesting,' Harry thought as he shifted on the ground before his legs fell asleep. Unfortunately his movements were picked up by the other man standing in front of him, who looked around trying to find the source of the noise. But as luck would have it the leader was distracted by the rest of his team arriving back at his side, one holding a detonation box in his hands.

"Everything's all hook up boy, I mean sir," another American said with childlike cheer.

Harry snickered inwardly at the delight the other man took in his missions.

"Okay Carter, let's move it back." The leader announced. Harry moved around the tree as the five headed towards him. Harry followed behind being careful to keep a lot of distance between them without losing sight of the team. When the five stopped Harry did as well. Harry and the five were on a small incline overlooking the river and the rigged bridge. A horn ripped through the still forest air, startling Harry slightly. Harry looked down towards the bridge where he could make out the faint outline of an old freight train heading towards the bridge

"Okay Carter when the train is completely on the bridge," the leader reminded the younger American.

"Right boy, ah sir," Carter answered from his place crouched next to the box.

Harry watched holding his breath as the train unaware of the danger it was in traveled along the tracks. When the train was completely on the bridge, the leader gave the go ahead. The air was ripped open with a flash, shortly followed an ear splitting explosion taking the unwilling train to an early grave. The five men and Harry were pushed back with the backlash of the explosion. Using his momentum Harry continued to roll until he crouched behind another tree. He hoped that no one noticed he'd been forced from his hiding place. Just in case they had he silently pulled his sword out.

He was thankful for his decision, as a twig breaking seconds before the leader rounded the tree was his only warning. He moved with speed and grace, which would have amazed many, as he stood bring his sword up as the leader brought the hand holding his gun to arm. The tip of Harry's sword stopped centimeters away from the other man's throat, while the man's gun rested near Harry's hip. The two men froze, looking the other in the eyes, with respect and suspicion. Harry saw the rest of the man's team behind him. Their black smudged faces surprised.

The younger American's jaw hung wide open, as the others held their guns at the ready.

"Well this is interesting," Harry said breaking the silence.


	2. Meeting the team

Title: Harry's Heroes

Author: Black Blade

Disclaimer: Not mine, never has been.

Summary: Harry is flung back in time further then expected. He now finds himself in Nazi Germany in a very different prisoner of war camp. Crossover with Harry Potter.

xXx

Chapter two: Meeting the team.

"You're English." The man at the end of Harry sword stated more than asked.

"Right, fresh out of Surrey," Harry said the tone of his voice emotionless, giving way nothing he was feeling or thinking. "Nice explosion by the way."

"Oh that was nothing you should have seen-" the younger American was cut off by one of the others placing a hand over his mouth.

Harry's lips twitched as a smile threatened to form.

"What are you doing here?" The leader demanded.

Harry frowned, the first expression to cross his face. "I don't know about you but I like to know the names of the people I'm talking to."

Harry lowered the sword and stepped back, but kept it at his side, he wasn't stupid no matter how many time Severus may have said so. "I'm Harry Potter and you are?" Harry asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Hogan," The leader said lowering the gun but like Harry didn't put it away. He pointed to the man to his right. "Newkirk," the man nodded.

Harry remembered he was the English one.

"Carter," Hogan pointed to the next one, the younger American, whom waved and mumbled something along the line of 'nice to meet you, boy.' "LeBeau." The smallest to the group nodded. "And Kinchloe," Hogan pointed out the last man that stood at Hogan back with a frown on his dark skinned face.

"Nice to meet you," Harry slid the sword back into the sheath at his hip. "And I bet you're itching to interrogate me but if you remember you just blew up a bridge, I don't know about where you come from, but from where I do people usually don't like that." Harry said looking around.

Hogan smiled, and motioned for the others to move out. Harry walked in front of Hogan and behind the one named Kinchloe. Harry was willing to bet all his money that Kinchloe was Hogan's second in command.

The others spread out around them. Harry kept quietly wondering where he was being taken. The group stopped again. Hogan turned to Harry with what looked like a bandana in his hands.

"You must be blind folded to enter the base," Hogan ordered.

Harry looked him and his team over he had a feeling he could trust Hogan so he nodded slowly. Slipping the bandana over his eyes he tied it at the back of his head. A little voice, which suspiciously sounded like Snape, was yelling at him calling him a hundred kinds of a fool.

Harry could feel the air move in front of his face as Hogan checked the bandana. He felt the others move around, but couldn't see a thing.

"Um isn't anyone going to lead me, I can't kind of see," Harry said, he heard a snicker next to him and turned. "Good to know someone's getting a kick out of this."

The snickering became chuckles as a hand grabbed his arm, leading him through the forest. Harry kept tripping over logs and just knew the other man was leading him into them.

"I feel like an idiot like this," Harry whispered to the man next to him, who snickered again.

After a while and what felt like walking around in circles for a good part of it, the man next to him stopped.

"There's a tunnel entrance in front of you," the man next to him said. Harry recognized the voice as the Englishman, Newkirk. The man grabbed his hand and placing it on the entrance, which felt rough under his hand. "Make your way down the ladder and step back."

"You expect me to go down a ladder blind folded," Harry hissed in disbelief.

The man snickered again. "Glad to know you find this funny," Harry hissed again and made his way slowly down, as the Englishman chuckled after him.

When he reached the bottom another hand grabbed him and led him further down the tunnel. The hand released him and Harry waited.

"You can take the blind fold off," Hogan told him.

Harry untied the cloth and pulled it down, letting light flood his eyes, making him blink a few times before everything came into focus. He found himself on hard packed dirt of a large tunnel. The only thing in this part of the underground room was a table in front of him holding what Harry believed was a very old radio.

"When I thought of the underground I didn't think it was literally underground," Harry commented dryly.

Hogan grinned as the rest of his team gathered around. Harry could now make out details of the men. They wore dark clothing and their faces where blacken by grease or shoe polish. The younger American boyish face looked back at him with curious blue eyes, his dark clothing showing off his lanky body and making his blonde hair stand out against the darkness of the grease on his face.

Hogan stood in the middle of the group. He looked to be in his late thirty early forties with an air of command around him. His raven black hair and brown eyes made him look vary handsome for an underground commander.

The Englishman, Newkirk, looked to be in his late twenties or early thirties and by the haunted look in his eyes Harry guessed the man had had a hard life. The man's dark brown hair and blue eyes made him like Hogan, a handsome looking man.

The African American, Kinchloe, held suspicion. The man was tall with a boxer's build and Harry made a note not to get into a fight with him, but his eyes held warmth deep down as he looked Harry over.

The last man of the group, LeBeau, stood at what Harry believed just over five foot. The man still managed to look down his nose at Harry, 'must be French,' Harry thought with a silent laugh.

"You're younger than I thought," Hogan commented looking over Harry his eyes darting from the sword at Harry's hip to the dagger on the other side and the graceful stance the young man of twenty took.

"Everyone says something along those lines," Harry said running a hand though his hair intentionally lifting the hair covering his scar. He saw Hogan's eyes catch the scar but he said nothing and there were no widening of eyes in recognition, Harry's stomach felt like the Titanic after hitting the iceberg, sinking fast.

"How old are you?" Carter piped up from next to Newkirk, who hit him over the back of his head, while the others rolled their eyes.

"Twenty," Harry answered. "Where am I?"

"A half way stop. Where are you heading?" Hogan asked seating himself at the table and waved Harry to another chair. Harry took the chair gratefully.

"I'm looking for Sammy, code name Snake," Harry said, Hogan looked back at him blankly. 'Oh yeah the Titanic's sinking all right.'

"Kinch grab the code book," Hogan said over his shoulder.

"Yes, sir," Kinch replied.

"You write down code names?" Harry asked. "I thought that was against Order rules?"

"Order?" Hogan questioned, looking puzzled. Harry looked him over then his team, the flopping sensation in his stomach kicking into double time as it finally clicked.

"You're muggles," Harry whispered, starring and kicking himself mentally, he should have known that!

There was no wand in sight and the men had blown the bridge up with muggle explosives. How could he not have noticed all the non-wizardness about the other men? He had just assumed that since the men had been acting like they were at war that they were wizards. He then took a closer look around the tunnel he was in. Everything looked to have been trapped in time, all the way from the old radio to the wiring of the lights. Where the hell was he?

"Muggles?" Hogan looked even more puzzled. Harry buried his head in his hands.

"How about I spend the night, give you some money to cover the cost and be on my way tomorrow," Harry said his voice muffled by his hands. When no one spoke Harry raised his head, the others were looking at him strangely. "What?"

"We can't just let you go, you just saw us blow up a bridge," Hogan said slowly as if Harry intelligence level was that of a five year old. "You also know what we look like and our base."

"What bridge? I saw no bridge," Harry said looking around in bewilderment, while the Englishman chuckled. "Nope no bridge."

Hogan smiled looking at him long and hard. "How about we let you stay a few days, while we look around for this guy you're after?" Hogan suggested, with a raised eyebrow.

Harry thought hard, he didn't know where he was or where he could look to find Sammy and he had to keep hidden from his past self. It wouldn't be good for the death eaters to find out there were two Harry Potters walking around. 'Damn Dumbledore I swear when I get back he's going to have pink hair and have to wear a chicken suit for two weeks, then again knowing Albus, he'll probably enjoy every minute of it.' Harry thought dryly

"Okay, where will I stay?" Harry agreed.

Hogan showed him down one tunnel passage to a small room with a bed. Harry thanked the man who nodded before leaving him alone. Harry sighed and swung his bag onto the bed then sprawled out on the thin mattress.

'Harry, Harry. You always find a way to get into trouble.' Harry thought to himself as he changed and slipped a dagger under his pillow. Sprawling out on the bed once more he was soon fast asleep despite the lumpy mattress. He would take tomorrow as it came.


	3. A Major development

Title: Harry's Heroes

Author: Black Blade

Disclaimer: Not mine, never has been.

Summary: Harry is flung back in time further then expected. He now finds himself in Nazi Germany in a very different prisoner of war camp. Crossover with Harry Potter.

xXx

Chapter three: A Major development.

Hogan woke with a start as Sergeant Hans Shultz's voice rang out through barracks two at Stalag thirteen. He could hear his men groan outside the door and Newkirk's voice telling the over weight sergeant to leave them be.

Colonel Robert E. Hogan rolled out of bed and pulled on his uniform, and opened the door in time to stop Newkirk's argument with Shultz. Same old, same old. Prison life is one big circle, thank god for the underground unit Hogan ran under the camp or he would have gone crazy a long time ago.

The Barracks filed out as Hogan took his place in front of his barrack. He watched with disinterest as the Kommandant, Colonel Wilhelm Klink, strutted towards the prisoners the tails of his coat swaying in the wind with his ridding crop held under his arm. Hogan may have been watching Klink however his mind wasn't on the man but on the younger man under his feet, in the small room in the tunnels below.

As the Kommandant's voice rolled over the gathered men, without being heard. Hogan couldn't wrap his mind around the young man they'd brought in last night, he was an enigma to Hogan, a damn puzzle that was missing pieces. What were muggles? And why did he call them one? Who is he working for? He sounds English, but is he a German? Or a spy?

He shook his head and tuned in Klink's voice to hear the end of the Kommandant's speech. "…And I expect you to keep in line for Major Hochsetter's visit."

"Only if Hochsetter keeps himself in line, colonel!" Hogan called out, to the glee of his men.

"You will keep your men in line or it will be thirty days in the cooler! Dismissed!" Klink threatened with a raised ridding crop before swirling around and stomping off.

"What's up his ass?"

Hogan jumped and swirled around at the voice, Harry stood in the shadows leaning against the side of the barrack. Looking around the compound with interest.

"What are you doing up here!" Hogan hissed his eyes darting around the guards, whom seemed to be oblivious to the out of uniform, non-prisoner.

"Taking a breath of fresh air, what is this place some kind of prison camp?" Harry asked, then added. "Don't worry they can't see me." Harry said, talking about the guards.

Hogan stood starring at the younger man, knowing the language the man was speaking was English but not understanding a word he was saying.

Harry stared into Hogan's eyes as if reading his every thought, Hogan found it hard to pull his eyes away from the other man's. "The odd thing is neither should you," Harry said as if uncertain on what Hogan was.

Hogan sighed as the other man glanced away from him. He'd never seen such old eyes on one so young, even in this time of war.

"Come stand next to me," Harry requested. Hogan found himself standing next to the younger man without even realizing he'd moved.

"See the guy with the smoke?" Harry pointed out Major Williams from barracks three, standing across the yard.

"Yeah, what about him?" Hogan questioned, the other prisoner was oblivious to the attention he was receiving.

Williams suddenly looked over at Hogan as if sensing the attention. Harry waved his hand in greeting but the prisoner's eyes seemed to skip over Harry before smiling at Hogan.

"See he can't see me," Harry explained, the other man looked over at Hogan, "Yet you can."

"How did you do that?" Hogan demanded slightly on edge by the display.

Harry pulled out a stick of wood and with obvious hesitation handed it over to Hogan. Hogan frowned before reaching out and grasping the stick, warmth ran up his arm and he dropped the stick in surprise. He turned wide eyes to Harry, whom was laughing quietly next to him.

"Well that answers that question," Harry grinned. "You're a little less muggle than I first believed."

"Muggle? You called me that last night too, what does it mean?" Hogan said looking down at the dropped piece of wood in suspicion.

"Non-magical people," Harry supplied, Hogan head snapped up.

"I don't like being mocked," Hogan growled, the other gave him a look that clearly said he wasn't joking.

"I don't mock people when I tell them the truth," Harry said indifferently. "Pick up the wand." Harry ordered pointing to the stick.

"Is that what you call it?" Hogan asked picking up the wand carefully, the thing was warm in his hand but did nothing else.

"Yes, a wand is the focus point for a wizard to send their power through to cast spells," Harry explained.

Hogan again had the feeling the other man was speaking another language. He must have looked puzzled for Harry wrapped his hand around Hogan's. Hogan tensed at the touch, he didn't like to be touched by strangers.

"Relax your wrist," Harry said softly, Hogan complied slowly

"_Wingardium Leviosa_," Harry whispered.

With a swish and flick of the wand in his hand, Harry pointed the stick at a cigarette on the ground that slowly rose into the air in front of Hogan's astonished eyes. Hogan felt his eyes grow wide and he moved his other hand under the butt and over it to make sure there were no strings attached

"How?" Hogan stuttered in question at a loss, as Harry ended the spell and the butt dropped to the ground.

"Magic," Harry said as he slipped his wand out of Hogan's hand and placed it back in his pocket. "I'll teach you a little before I go home."

The two looked up as the gates of the compound squeaked open. They watched as the car drove in, a short balding man in a black uniform hurried into the building, before the driver could even stop the car.

"Who's the idiot?" Harry asked, "Reminds me of the minister of magic. Thinks he owns the world and has the intelligence of a coconut tree."

Hogan chuckled, "That's Major Hochsetter, follow me."

Hogan led him back into the barracks where Newkirk and Carter were playing Rummy at the only table in the room. Harry quickly looked at both hands then dropped the notice me not spell.

"My money's on Blondie," Harry said, smirking inside as the two men jumped at his voice.

"Bloody hell mate, you startled me!" Newkirk exclaimed.

"Yeah, boy!" Carter added.

"Don't worry about that fellas Hocksetter just pulled up." Hogan said quickly.

The five, plus Harry, piled into Hogan's office. Where a coffeepot was pulled from under the table.

Harry raised an eyebrow at the sight. He was sure it wasn't time to make coffee. Harry watched in interest as the coffeepot top came off before Hogan flicked a switch causing a red light to blink on.

"Major Hochsetter, how can I help you today?" Klink's voice came through the coffeepot loud and clear.

Harry started in surprise and looked closer at the device in interest.

"A bridge was blown up twenty miles from here, Klink!" Hochsetter said with restraint.

"Really! Well that's bad news Major," Klink said.

Harry snorted, "Is this man for real?"

"We do have good news Klink a man was arrested not two miles from the bridge," Hochsetter said smugly. "He said that he saw five men moving through the woods."

"Well that's good news indeed, Major!"

"Yes, Klink. He said that one man matched the description of one of your prisoners."

"One of my prisoners," Klink flustered. "None of my prisoners were outside the wire, Major. There has never been a successful escape from Stalag thirteen!"

"Bah, five of your men were out last night Klink and I have proof!" the major shouted.

"This man needs to learn anger management," Harry muttered, then added. "I hope this Klink of yours knows a bluff when he sees it, for this Major is full of bull! The only people out last night within a ten mile radius were us and the people on that train and I don't think they will be saying anything."

The others looked at him strangely, Harry was beginning to get used to that expression. Harry pulled out his wand and swished it.

"Unless you bring this witness here major to correctly identify my prisoners I can not give them to you," Klink said in uncharacteristic confidence.

The major seemed to be speechless for the line went silent.

"He has already identified two of your prisoners from file pictures, Klink!"

Harry flicked his wand again, eyes focused on something only he could see. "My order still stands Major I cannot give you my prisoners unless they are identified in front of me as the men responsible for blowing up that bridge. Good day Major."

"But you can't-"

"Good day Major Hochstter!" Klink command.

"Bah!" Hochstter yelled and stormed out of the office. The door banged as he slammed it shut.

The men in the office starred at Harry as he put his wand away.

"I'm guessing you have something to do with Klink's performance?" Hogan asked leaning his hip on the table.

Harry looked at him innocently, "Me? What makes you believe I had anything to do with it?"

Hogan snorted, "Because Klink couldn't stand up to Hochsetter if his life depended on it."

"Oh well I'll send over my old professor, Severus Snape, and old Klink will be snapping back at Hochsetter in no time," Harry said then shrugged. "Then again he would be snapping at everyone and Snape would be breathing down my neck and I believe I should just shut up."

The heroes were looking at him as if he had just become a dangerous animal. Then again if they knew about his Animagus form they would be looking at him in the same manner. 'Anyway,' Harry thought.

"Look, how about I head back into that lovely tunnel of yours?" Harry said before disappearing out the door leaving four gaping men and one very amused Colonel behind.


	4. Splitting ways

Title: Harry's Heroes

Author: Black Blade

Disclaimer: Not mine, never has been.

Summary: Harry is flung back in time further then expected. He now finds himself in Nazi Germany in a very different prisoner of war camp. Crossover with Harry Potter.

xXx

Chapter four: Splitting ways.

Harry looked over the barracks with a bored expression, he hadn't been this idle since he had Umbridge as a teacher. Whatever happened to her? Harry shrugged he hadn't cared for the woman in the least when he had her as a teacher and still didn't care much about her now.

"Rummy!"

Harry rolled his eyes as Carter laid his cards down on the table for all to see his winning hand. Did these guys know any other games?

Harry sighed and strolled over to Hogan's door and knocked on the rough wooden door.

"Come in."

Harry opened it quietly and poked his head around the door. The colonel was seated at his desk glazing out the window, a map laid out before him on the desk.

"The sun's sparkling beautifully off the barbed wire today, don't you think?" Harry asked as he stepped into the room.

Hogan smiled over at him. "You should see it when the sun sets over the guard towers. What can I help you with?"

Harry glanced around the room quickly before turning back to the man.

"Nice little room you have here," Harry commented.

"It's a nice place to visit and has a full star to its name," Hogan shot back, looking the man over. "I was meaning to ask you about the sword. Isn't that a little outdated?"

"This?" Harry questioned pointing to the Gryffindor sword at his waist. "It was a gift from a very unusual friend, I only thought it right to learn how to use it. It also puts a surprising edge on a fight."

Hogan grinned. "And the wand?"

It had slipped Harry's mind that Hogan would be curious about his magical abilities

"Can I ask you a question?" Harry asked looking serious.

Hogan nodded, "Shoot."

"Do you know if your parents have any magic?"

Hogan frowned. "I can't say I remember them running around the house with sticks in their hands. But with the Hogan family anything is possible. I do know that we've been a lucky family, dad used to call it the Hogan family luck." Hogan smiled. Remembering all the times he or his brothers had come back from some daring or dangerous adventure for their father to say it was the Hogan family luck that saved them, while their mother had glared down at them all.

Harry thought that over for a few long seconds. "Maybe it's a magical trait that's followed your family, maybe over the years you developed a way to use your magic on a subconscious level."

Hogan looked puzzled.

"It means-"

Hogan held up a hand. "It's just family luck, like mum's family having their second toe longer than their big one. If it helps us in the long run, then so much the better."

Harry nodded believing that Hogan could have been a great wizard if he'd been trained and if they weren't in the middle of a war. However his magic still helped him, even if the man didn't wave a wand and make it all better. No matter what way Harry looked at it, he probably wouldn't be able to teach the man his brand of magic after so many years and generations of Hogans using it like Robert did now. It was just family luck with a kick of magic.

"I think you may be right," Harry said a little sadly, thinking of all the lost talent and yet.

"I see you have a chess set," Harry said changing the conversation as he pointed out the set.

Hogan grinned. "Came through with the last batch of red cross packages, do you play?"

"Not well," Harry remarked, as Hogan set up the board. Three moves later, Harry knew he was going down.

xXx

Harry lazed around on what he believed was Newkirk's or was it Carter's bunk? Didn't really matter to Harry or the rest of the men.

The four Heroes and Hogan stood around the main table in the barracks discussing some plan or other. Harry hadn't been paying attention for the last week he'd been trying to find a way home so far nothing had come up. Hogan and the others had gotten used to him lying around, even if LeBeau kept on glaring at him. The little Frenchman didn't trust Harry as far as he could throw him and Harry wasn't too sure what he could do to make the man do so. Not that he minded once he found out what happened to Dumbledore's spell he could head home and this whole fun adventure would be over.

He needed to get away from the camp to find a magical settlement, he was just lucky that Dumbledore would still be around, well he should be seeing as the old man was over a hundred and something years old.

"Hey Hogan," Harry called rolling onto his side to look at the man better.

Hogan looked up. "Yes?"

"I want to head out tonight, I should be back in a few days, okay?" Harry said.

The heroes glanced at each other behind Hogan's back. It was true that Hogan had allowed Harry more freedom then most of the people they picked up, but this request?

"You won't be telling anyone of our operation?" Hogan asked a calculating glint in his eyes.

Harry jumped down from the bunk, he held out a hand to the officer.

"I promise on my honour that I will not speak a word of what I've seen here," Harry said sincerely.

Hogan looked him in the eyes looking for a lie before smiling, "Good luck, Harry."

They shook hands, with a smile. While the others in the barracks looked on with frowns and suspicion, the only thing holding them back was their trust in Hogan's judgment.

"Good luck with your plan, see you in a few days. Do you mind if I take a few supplies?" Harry asked uncertainly.

Hogan laughed, "We wouldn't let you out of here without any, LeBeau can take you down to the kitchen."

"Follow me," LeBeau said warily.

Harry could tell that the other men had been suspicious of him since his magic trick on Klink. Harry believed that they thought that he had Hogan under a magic trick like he'd done to Klink.

When LeBeau and Harry arrived at the kitchen in the tunnel, Harry had a good look around the large food storage room.

"You're set yourselves up well here," Harry commented as LeBeau pulled out a bag to fill with food.

"Oui," LeBeau agreed shortly.

"Don't put in too much, I'll find something along the way," Harry muttered as he picked up an apple.

"How many days food?" LeBeau asked.

"Just a day and a half, I'll be able to find something after that."

LeBeau looked unsure but did as Harry requested.

"Have you planed where you'll be headed?"

"I need to find a way home, I'll search around for someone that can help me out," Harry told the other man as he was handed the bag. "Thanks, tell Your Colonel, thanks as well. I'll skip out now."

"What! But it's the middle of the day!" LeBeau looked shocked.

Harry chuckled, "Don't worry, mate. They won't even know I was there."

Harry waved over his shoulder as he walked out, only stopping to pick up his own bag and weapons. A few minutes later he was out of the camp and away.

xXx

"He left through the emergency tunnel, sir." LeBeau announced as he reappeared back into the barracks.

"What! In the middle of the day?" Carter cried.

"I don't hear any shots so he must have made it out," Hogan muttered still looking at the map on the table. "I was thinking if we come in from this direction they shouldn't be able to see us."

The issue of Harry Potter seemed to go out the window as the Heroes bunkered down to plan out their latest act of sabotage.

xXx

The heroes headed out late the next night with everything in hand. The clear night led the group deeper into the woods surrounding Stalag 13. Colonel Hogan took the lead, his bright brown eyes shining in the darkness as his ears stained for any foreign sounds. The small crescent moon hung low in the sky giving just enough light for the heroes to work with as they came closer to the road.

"Get the torch out," Hogan hissed behind him as they hid themselves behind a few bushes and trees at the edge of the road.

LeBeau pulled out the torch and quickly shone a code into the darkness. The others tensed as they waited anxiously. They didn't have to wait long until the signal was returned from the other side of the road. Hogan nodded for Newkirk to go first. The burly Sergeant crept closer to the road before breaking cover for the other side. A few minutes passed until Newkirk and four other men dashed across the road.

"Henry Menser, Kellen Strauss, Neil Ginburg and Gilbert Neumann." The first man introduced to the others in heavily accented English. "Nice to meet you, Papa bear."

"You too, Henry." Hogan replied looking around. "Do you have everything ready for tomorrow?"

"Ja, everything is all ready to go."

"Good." Hogan gestured to Newkirk beside him, "Newkirk has the explosives and other supplies."

"Thank you," Henry said taking the bags in hand and passing them carefully to the other men in his group. "We will be ready."

"Excellent, until tomorrow."

The others nodded and went their separate ways. Everything was falling into place. Hogan waited a few minutes before turning to the Englishman of the group.

"Newkirk, you know what to do?" Hogan asked.

"Yes, sir. Right on it, sir." The Englishman said quickly before silently following the unsuspecting Germans.

Hogan lead the other men towards the small airfield on the outskirts of town, the four men crouched down and took in the sight.

"LeBeau and Carter I want you to go to the left and scope out the area, we'll meet back here in an hour." Hogan ordered, "Take notice of all patrols and guard towers."

The American and Frenchmen moved out as Hogan and Kinch moved in the opposite direction. Even though the airfield was small the security was not, there was a patrol every fifteen minutes and the guard towers lights shone into every corner. The target would be a hard one to knock out but Hogan had his orders.

"Okay, lets head back." Hogan whispered as the two hid from another patrol.

Kinch nodded in the darkness and followed the officer back to the meeting place. Carter and LeBeau were already waiting for them when they made it back and the four headed back to camp.

"Did you see that place!" Carter said excitedly, "Amazing! Did you see the way the towers were placed and the patrols!"

"There are a few blind spots," Kinch added quietly.

Hogan walked along quietly, thinking on the small blind spots he had also noticed along the fence.

"Oui, there's an old guard tower on the west side." Lebeau added. "It looks like it hasn't been used in a while."

"How close did you get to it?" Hogan asked, glancing around. He felt a little on edge, as if he they were being watched.

"Not close, Carter tripped." LeBeau explained. "We turned around and met up with you after our little deer found his feet."

"Okay, you guys go back to camp I want to check out something." Hogan said, as he waved the others on.

Hogan leaned against the nearby tree as he waited for his crew to move off before heading back to the airfield. He crept around the fence keeping as far from it as he could before slipping closer to the old guard tower. He found the old west tower and stopped. He crouched down keeping an eye on the wooden structure. It was out of place on such a well-used field. There shouldn't have been a tower here to begin with. Everything about it stunk to high heaven of a trap.

Hogan was just starting to think that the tower was just that when he saw movement in the shadows at the base of the tower. A soft glow lit the air before leaving behind a small speck of light of a cigarette.

Hogan sighed, he knew it was too good to be true. He stood up and moved out, when suddenly he heard a loud crack to his left and a shout.


	5. Making Plans

Title: Harry's Heroes

Author: Black Blade

Disclaimer: Not mine, never has been.

Summary: Harry is flung back in time further then expected. He now finds himself in Nazi Germany in a very different prisoner of war camp. Crossover with Harry Potter.

xXx

Chapter five: Making plans.

The cold air didn't even register to the figure running through the woods, as branches tried to pull him back into their waiting arms. Loud shouts and gunshots spilt the air and the man was glad they hadn't thought to bring any dogs on the hunt. Ducking and weaving he headed further and further away from the one place he would be safe.

Hogan glanced back at the lights behind him and pushed himself harder, his breath coming in short, sharp gasps as his lungs tried to get more air. The colonel suddenly veered to the right heading up a small hill before just as suddenly turning left.

A zinging of a bullet passing his right ear reminded him that his pursuers were getting closer instead of his wish for them to fall behind. Glancing over his shoulder once again he missed the log on the ground. Hogan landed hard on his side with a painful gasp, but as Robert Hogan's luck would have it he landed in a heavy bush just as the patrol came into sight.

Hogan held still, he wasn't going to temp the fates, even if his side was killing him. Hogan could feel his heart in his throat as the patrol paused for a few long seconds before heading off to the right and away from him.

The officer held still, taking in small breaths as he counted up to twenty before slowly sitting up. Wincing at the pain in his ribs and leg he slowly stood. Standing still for a few short minutes he let his mind adjust to the pain as he reset himself in the direction of Stalag 13. Painfully he headed out keeping an eye and ear out for a patrol. Hoping the Hogan family luck was on his side tonight.

xXx

"He's late Kinch," LeBeau muttered for the fifteenth time and for the fifteenth time he was ignored. "It's almost roll call, Kinch."

Kinch looked up from his radio briefly before frowning as he wrote down something on a blue piece of paper in front of him.

"Don't worry he'd be back, LeBeau." Carter said softly, "He'll be back, he always is."

"This has something to do with that magician, Harry Potter." LeBeau said loudly, "He sold us out!"

"He did not sell us out," Hogan said from his place on one of the chairs, an ice pack held against his aching ribs. "He's just late."

LeBeau muttered something in French, which didn't sound good for the English wizard.

"Papa bear out," Kinch said softly, shutting down the radio.

Hogan carefully took the note from Kinch, his sharp brown eyes picking apart the message.

"They still want us to take the airfield out," Hogan announced to the others.

"Why's this so important, le colonel?" LeBeau asked.

"The airfield is about to have a very important guest tomorrow night," Hogan explained.

"Guest?" Carter piped up.

"Yes, a General Michael Kestermen."

"Who?"

"General Kestermen is the mind behind the Russian front. He is on his way to a special meeting on the outskirts of Hamelburg to discuss the latest movements," Hogan pause to look down at the note in his hand. "London wants us to stop General Kestermen from reaching that meeting. Now up the stairs we'll have to wait for Newkirk to come or the Germans will start to wonder why the lights are on."

The others grumbled, but agreed, they could do nothing for Newkirk at this stage. They quietly headed up to the barracks, whispering good night they crawled into their own beds to wait out the rest of the night.

"Roll Call! Raus! Raus!"

Schultz the alarm clock didn't need to wake the three men and one tired colonel a few hours later, their own worry for their lost member was enough.

Colonel Hogan was loathed to admit that he missed the banter of the English corporal to the over weight sergeant in the mornings.

He tried to rake his mind for an excuse for why they were one man short, but kept on coming up short. He wished now that he could use the so-called magic he had inside him, he imaged with one quick wave of a wand he could instantly have a Newkirk double standing in front of him. Instead he would have to rely on his big mouth to aid him and hope it didn't get him into more trouble.

A clatter to his right caught his attention making him turn swiftly to see a very dishevelled man standing at the tunnel entrance.

"Newkirk!" Hogan hissed and quickly crossed the room to the messy man, looking him over for injury. "Quickly get into my quarters and change."

"What! No hello?" Newkirk quipped, with a crooked grin.

"Reeeepporrt!"

Hogan grinned as he pushed Newkirk across the room snagging a set of the man's uniform as he went. Once he had the Englishman tucked away in his quarters, with only a few complaints, he dashed out the door and into line. Schultz looked relieved before looking behind the colonel.

"Colonel Hogan, where is Newkirk?" Schultz staged whispered to the younger man.

"Don't worry Schultz," Hogan said patting the large man on the arm. "He'd be here."

"Report!"

All turned to see Klink impatiently standing with his riding crop tapping against his leg, looking the least bit intimidating. Newkirk suddenly appeared, like magic, in his place in line making Schultz sigh and smile as he turned to Klink.

"I beg to report all present and accounted for, _her_ Kom-man-dant!" Schultz reported cheerfully.

"Dissssmissssed," Klink shouted, retreating back to his office to drink and maybe do some paperwork.

"What did I tell you Schultz," Hogan said fondly to the other man. "You're got to learn to _trust_ me."

Schultz frowned. "Jolly jokers!"

xXx

Hogan and the gang piled back into the barracks and before a word could be uttered Hogan had them buddled up in his office.

"Okay Newkirk, what happened?" Hogan demanded.

"Well, the Germans checked out they spilt up and headed towards their homes, I followed Harold, he has a nice little house in town and his wife-" Newkirk began.

"Newkirk," Hogan warned.

Newkirk looked sheepish before beginning again. "Anyway, he checked out. So I was heading back and you wouldn't believe the amount of Germans crawling over the place!"

"I think I can guess," Hogan said rubbing his still sore ribs.

"They were bleedin' everywhere," Newkirk announced dramatically. "I had to hide out in a hollow tree for four hours! Bleedin' kauts!"

"Okay settle down," Hogan said, cooling the Englishman's temper. "We still need to take out the airfield, now this is what we'll have to do."

xXx

Harry was starting to believe that the fates were out to get him and god was he getting sick and tried of finding himself in these kinds of situations. He wouldn't have minded going two years back in time or three but back to the forties! And when there was a bleeding war on! It was bad enough to be fighting one war but to be stuck in another that he knew they had already won! That's crazy! Nuts! Insane! One fry short of a happy meal! And so much like Albus Dumbledore that it made him suspicious to the point of taking the cocky wizard down a peg or two when he managed to get back home. Harry thought as he walked along the roadside trying to come up with a plan.

Maybe staying with Hogan and his gang would have been better than aimlessly walking around in a war torn country, where even his English made boots could give him away. Harry stopped walking as his mind tried to process all the information he had on time travel and how he could get Albus back for this _mistake. _

He pulled out the small pendant hung around his neck and looked down at the simple design. He wasn't so insane to try the returner, it had been programmed to work with a year time leap not sixty. He could end up anywhere in time and he wasn't in the mood to face a dinosaur or Shakespeare right about now. He would have to find a different way of getting home but first he had to find a magical community that could point him or kick him in the right direction.

Harry sighed looking along the long deserted road in front of him and took a step forward, god damn it, he had a long walk ahead of him.


	6. Colonel Harry Potter

Title: Harry's Heroes

Author: Black Blade

Disclaimer: Not mine, never has been.

Summary: Harry is flung back in time further then expected. He now finds himself in Nazi Germany in a very different prisoner of war camp. Crossover with Harry Potter.

Author's note: Thanks for the reviews!!!

Author's note 2: Hope you like this chapter, it took me a long time to fine tune it even if I had most of it finished last week! And yes it is longer than the last chapter, which you'll all be happy about.

Chapter Six: Colonel Harry Potter

He'd been following an invisible magical signal for the last two days and still hadn't come across anyone magical. He'd been lucky so far for the underground seemed to find him more times then the German military even if he had a good story and ID for why he was wandering the German country side.

At the moment he was passing through a small town, praising his magic. He hadn't been expecting ID checks at every roadside, his magic had come in handy in making such identification papers. According to his ID he was an officer in the Gestapo and a colonel to boot.

He'd dressed in brown pants, black shirt with a long leather coat and a wash of grey through his hair to make him look older and dignified. Most of the time, however all he'd have to say was that he was Gestapo, flash his ID and he was waved passed with thinly veiled fear. He'd found it funny that the German army didn't find it suspicious to see an office walking along the roads and not in a car, but he supposed these were hard times.

Spying a brightly lit inn he slipped inside with a grateful sigh, he'll be glad to get off his feed and have a hot meal. When his eyes adjusted to the light and smoke in the room he headed to a table in the back, ignoring the suspicious looks he received. He collapsed in a seat at one of the few empty tables as he came to the concussion that he'd been walking for far too damn long.

"_Can I help you, sir_?" Said some one in German.

Harry looked up at the beautiful waitress standing by his table, and took an extra long look before focusing on what the woman had said.

"_Orange juice and soup of the day, _danke." Harry said in German, thankful again for magic.

"_Right away sir_," She said with a coy smile and a wink.

Harry nodded, watched her walk away before pulling out a map of the area. He laid the detailed map out placing his finger on where he knew Stalag 13 lay and draw a line to where he was sitting now. He marked the spot on the map and draw a small arrow to the direction he could feel his magic pulling him towards. As far as he could see there was nothing but a few farmhouses and more empty land.

"_Excuse me, sir? May I sit here?"_ A male voice said in German.

Harry looked up at a man in a Gestapo uniform, a sergeant if he wasn't mistaken. The man stood at a respectable height with light brown hair and bright blue eyes, with small lines marring his otherwise smooth face.

"_Of course_," Harry replied in German before turning back to the map.

"_Where are you heading maybe I could help you?"_ the man asked.

Harry looked up, _"Maybe you can, do you know what is in this area?"_

The man looked to the map_, "Nothing but bush land and a few farm houses. What would you be looking for out there?"_

_"Secret business if you get my meaning,"_ Harry replied with a wink._ "Colonel Harry Potter."_

Harry held out a hand to the other man, which in turn was taken.

_"Sergeant Amos Miller, Gestapo. You have a very English name for a German,"_ The man said, Harry could easily see the suspicion. _"Young too."_

_"You can blame my parents for that, they liked English names for some reason that is beyond me. As for the age my father is very high in the ranks, which helped."_

They were interrupted when the waitress from before returned with Harry's meal. Harry quickly folded up his map as she set down the plates on the table. Harry smiled at her in thanks as she slipped a piece of paper under his bowl with a wink before turning to the sergeant.

_"Would the Sergeant like anything?"_ She asked the other man.

_"Ah yes, love. A beer will go down well, _danke_."_ Miller ordered, eyeing the small bit of paper under the younger man's bowl.

Harry replaced the map in his bag by his side before turning back to his meal he carefully pulled the paper out from under the bowl until he could see the name and number written in curling German. Harry snorted slid the paper over to his table mate before digging in on the soup in front of him.

"_Do you want this?"_ The man asked eyeing the waitress under his fringe, as the girl served another table.

Harry waved his hand. "_I wont be here long enough to enjoy such an offer."_

"_If you are sure."_ Miller said as he quickly slipped the paper into his pocket and looked like he wouldn't give it up for his life.

_"Oh you should have some of this soup, it's the best I've tasted in a while,"_ Harry commented. "_If I didn't have to keep moving maybe I would stay here for a time." _Harry smirked.

_"What part of the army are you in, sir?"_ Miller asked as he took his beer from the returning waitress making sure his fingers brushed hers.

_"Gestapo,"_ Harry muttered.

He fumbled in his coat for his fake identification papers as he sipped on his soup with the other. Harry managed to get the ID out and flipped it at the other man.

Miller opened the papers looking them over carefully, _"What division are you in?"_

_"None, independent division. Secret business,_" Harry said with a smile.

Miller placed the ID on the table, the suspicious light dimmed a bit but still hiding in his blue eyes. Harry finished his meal in silence after that with a sigh he sat back in his chair and pushed the dish away from him before rummaging through his bag.

_"Have you any news?" _Harry asked coming out with the map again.

_"News?"_ Miller questioned in confusion.

_"You know gossip and things like that,"_ Harry cleared up. He laid his map on the table, using his empty glass and bowl to keep it flat.

_"Oh there was a stir at Stalag 13 last night." _Miller said after a moment of thought.

Harry's heart froze at that, _"What happened?"_

_"A few men from the camp were taken into Gestapo headquarters. It's said that they are under suspicion of espionage,"_ Miller told him.

_"Really? How interesting, maybe I should go and check it out. What do you think?"_ Harry asked.

_"I believe that the officers there have it all under control, Colonel."_

Harry chuckled. _"I'll still have a look, I may have some information that could help them out. Where are they being held?"_

_"Headquarters in Hammelburg,"_ Miller said.

Harry stood with his map, _"Nice meeting you Amos, but I must be off_, guten Tag_."_

_"_ GutenTag_, Sir,"_ Miller cried jumping to his feet with a salute.

_"Hey, at ease,"_ Harry waved the other man back in his seat. _"Have another drink on me."_

Harry caught the waitress attention pointing to the table. The woman gave him a wink and hurried over her hips swinging a lovely beat.

"_Very generous of you, sir." _Miller thanked, watching the waitress approach.

"_Please, call me Harry_," Harry said with a smile as he laid the money on the table.

He shook Miller's hand before leaving with his bags and map in hand. He ignored the sound of a hand hitting the sergeant's face as he said the wrong words to the waitress as he walked out the door.

Once Harry was away from the inn and down a side alley he disappeared with a whispered word to reappear in an allay behind Gestapo headquarters miles away in Hammelburg.

He walked up to the guard at the door, showed his ID and was quickly let into the building with many salutes.

He came up to the first man he saw. "_Who is the officer in control of the Stalag 13 prisoner case?_" Harry questioned curtly in German.

_"Major Hochsetter…sir_," The man replied, unsure of Harry's rank.

"_And where can I find this Major Hochsetter?"_ Harry asked briskly.

"_I believe he's down in the holding cells, which are that way down the hall the third door on the right, just head down the steps,"_ The man answered quickly

"_Thank you Corporal,"_ Harry said with a smile.

He turned and walked in the direction the Corporal indicated. As he reached the cells he could hear someone gloating and guessed it was major Hochsetter.

"…It is just a mater of time until your underground contacts give you up! And then we will know the truth!" Some one was saying in English.

"_And what will that truth be?"_ Harry asked in German as he came around the last corner to find Major Hochsetter talking to someone behind the bars that Harry couldn't see.

Hochsetter spun around at Harry's words surprise etched on his face.

_"Who are you?"_ Hochsetter demanded stiffly.

_"Colonel Harry Potter, Gestapo,"_ Harry replied. He heard a gasp from the cell Hochsetter stood outside of and knew he was in the right place.

Harry marched up to Hochsetter to see Hogan, Carter, Newkirk and LeBeau inside the tiny cell. Newkirk and Lebeau were openly glaring at him while Hogan's face was blank of expression. Carter on the other hand just looked confused.

Major Hochsetter straightened up which Harry ignored as he looked over the four men, with well-hidden concern. Hogan sported a bruise on his jaw and a small trail of dried blood ran from his temple. Newkirk looked the worst for wear, with his arm held close to his chest, a black eye and cut lip. The other two just looked a little roughed up.

_"Oberst how can I help you?"_ Hochsetter stuttered.

_"Are these the men I hear you picked up from Stalag 13?"_ Harry asked in disinterest.

_"Yes, sir."_

_"And I'm guessing you have proof of their activities?"_ Harry questioned

_"Well…I have a contact in the underground that believes that they are, sir,"_ Hochsetter said uncomfortably.

_"What!"_ Harry turned to Hochsetter in fury. _"You don't have proof!"_

_"Well sir, we will soon enough,"_ Hochsetter said proudly, puffing himself up like an overcooked turkey.

_"Not good enough, Major!"_ Harry yelled in Hochsetter's face. _"I've read your file, Hochsetter, you have claimed that these men have been involved in many sabotage activity! Did it escape your mind that these men are prisoners of war! Unless you have concrete proof your ass will be in a sling and I will see you off on your train to the Russian Front! Get out of my sight and take your two goons with you!"_

The major and the two others couldn't have run faster even if they were being chased by a crazed bear.

_"Close the door after you!"_ Harry yelled out after them.

He heard the door bang shut before turning to the four men in the cell, he pulled a chair from another cell over to sit in front of the heroes cell.

"What have you gotten yourself into now?" Harry asked in English.

"We're not going to tell you anything!" Newkirk yelled.

"Very well, you will tell me nothing. So how are we going to get you out of here? What happened?" Harry asked the others in concern.

He took a water bottle out of his bag and passed it through the bars. When no one moved to take it, he sighed and placed it down on the ground of the cell.

"Look I know you don't trust me," Harry said as Newkirk snorted. "Listen I want to help you and then get home. Something I can't do if you don't tell me how to get you out and how you came to be here."

"Don't you know, **kraut**?" Newkirk sneered.

"No I don't know, **Newkirk**," Harry answered in frustration. "I just found out that someone had been arrested from Stalag 13."

Hogan stood from his place and came over to the bars and rested his arms on the cold metal. He looked down at Harry's form in the chair.

"Are you part of the Gestapo?" Hogan questioned looking at Harry intensely

"No I am not, it's a cover so I can find a way home. Tell me how else could I get through all the check points without questions?" Harry asked tiredly. He hadn't slept much since he left Stalag 13 and he was starting to feel the effects. "Look here, if I'd been working for the Gestapo do you really think for a second you would be sitting here? If I were Gestapo you would have been arrested as soon as I left camp! Not two days later by Hochsetter of all people!"

Harry ran a tried hand through his hair he was too damn tried for this shit.

Unnoticed by Harry the four in the cell shared a look between them. Harry only looked up when he heard the bottle of water being picked up. Hogan had it in hand.

"I have a feeling that you are telling the truth, Potter," Hogan commented. "But that doesn't mean I trust you," Hogan added as he took a sip of water. Weighing the bottle in his hand, like he did to the man in front of him with his eyes, before passing it to his men.

"I guess that is the best I can get at the moment," Harry consented. "How about I over take this case and set you up in a hotel room. I'll say that I'm taking you to a secret headquarters for questioning. Do you think that will work?"

Hogan thought it over for a few minutes before nodding, "Yes, that could work. If you sell it the right way."

"That can be done, I'll be back soon." Harry said then stood, "I need that water bottle back though. Don't want them knowing I was helping you, you know."

Hogan handed it back without a word. Harry nodded his thanks before exiting the cells.

Once he was in the main office he asked after Hochsetter, the man pointed out his office. Harry banged into Hochsetter's office without knocking. Harry ignored the fact that the older man had been picking at his nose, as the man jumped to his feet, once he recognized whom it was a blush spread across his cheeks.

_"Colonel, how can I help you?"_ Hochsetter groveled.

_"Those men are now under my jurisdiction, Major I want a truck set up and the prisoners in the back in ten minutes. I will be taking them to a secret base for interrogation, understand __**Major**__," _Harry sneered.

"_But sir they-"_

_"Do you dare talk back to me, __**Major**__!" _Harry snapped.

"_No, sir. I-"_

_"I want those prisoners in that truck in five minutes or you, dear major. Will be spending your time at the Eastern Front! What kind of condition are your winter clothes in, __**Major?**__"_

_"Th-the prisoners will be in the truck in five minutes, sir," _Hochsetter stuttered.

"_They better be, Hochsetter or you will pay the price!"_

Harry stormed out of the office, leaving a flushed and shivering major in his wake. He walked up to an empty desk and sat down in the chair feet up on the desk as he waited. Everyone around who heard his 'discussion' with Hochsetter stayed out of his way and the one's who didn't, were soon told to.

Two minutes later he watched as Hogan and his men were lead from the cells and across the room. Hogan and the others glazed back at him before they were pushed from sight.

Five minutes exactly, Hochsetter hesitatingly approached him.

_"Sir, the men are in the truck, here is the key,"_ Hochsetter said with much hesitation.

"Danke_, Major," _Harry said with a smirk. "Hail Hitler!"

"Hail Hitler," the Major echoed.

Harry swung his feet off the table, picked up his bags and sailed from the room. Outside he found the truck, quickly glanced in the back to make sure they were all accounted for before smiling at the glaring Englishman.

He jumped into the front of the truck and started the engine, soon they were driving down the road and far away from Gestapo headquarters.

"How're you doing back there, mates?" Harry called as they came closer to a hotel.

"Oh, Shut up!" Newkirk yelled back, to which Harry laughed.

"What star rating do you want the hotel to have?" Harry called.

"Oh shut up," A chorus of voices yelled.

Harry just laughed harder.


End file.
